marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Empire State University/Staff
Below is an index of staff members of Empire State University. All characters exist on Earth-616 unless otherwise stated. __TOC__ Faculty Body Minor Staff Members Current Aldritch (Earth-616) Professor Aldritch was a seismology teacher at the Empire State University. Ballinger (Earth-616) A chemistry professor at Empire State University, he announced to Peter Parker that he had failed the experiment in class as before falling asleep on the laboratory table he had forgotten to turn on the Bunsen burner. Beatty (Earth-616) Dean Beatty introduced exchange student Brian Braddock to Peter Parker, commanding him to board Brain at his apartment, since he signed the consent form to allow ESU to farm out foreign students to ESU attendees that have their own property. Davis (Earth-616) Officer Davis was a science department guard, who was distracted by Betty Brant to let Robbie Robertson sneak past him to Marla Madison's office. Dwyer (Earth-616) He presided over the ESU foundation and decided to use an iron fist against the revolt of the students on campus. Evert (Earth-616) Professor Evert witnessed Carnage leaving the agro-lab. Hatton (Earth-616) Dr. Hatton was hypnotized by Mysterio to hand him the burundite crystal he was examining. Hutton (Earth-616) ESU sociology professor, Peter Parker turned to him requesting information of the pseudo-religious group of the Legion of Light. Irvine (Earth-616) Irvine was the academic advisor at the Empire State University who asked to Emma Frost why a girl from one of the richest families of Boston had not chosen a more prestigious university. Kissick (Earth-616) Dr. Kissick was a Biochemist at Empire State University who was forced to create a chemical that, when ingested, drives people crazy within minutes, and to death within an hour. Ramrod paid Kissick for this chemical, intending to use it for revenge, but Kissick immediately created an antidote, though he was too afraid for his life to use it. Luckily, Spider-Man figured it out and dispensed the antidote while dealing with Ramrod at the same time. Martin (Earth-616) Professor Martin was one of Mary Jane Watson-Parker's teachers. Mason (Earth-616) Professor Mason was an Empire State University teacher, she was asked her opinion about the presence of mutants at the university, should they be accepted or not she replied, not wanting to discuss that topic in her class. Montesi (Earth-616) Dean Montesi introduced to the assembled students at the Empire State University the guest speaker Dr. William Foster. Murphy (Earth-616) During Inferno, a possessed Officer Murphy lured Martha and Billy Connors to the library, where he unleashed a pack of Demons against them. Newhall (Earth-616) Dr. Newhall was the teacher of Mary Kelleher. Pinter (Earth-616) Professor Pinter and his dog were used by Astrid Bloom in order to see to Emma Frost what was involved in the use of small mental controls. Reandeau (Earth-616) Dr. Reandeau was a psychologist who treated Mary Jane Watson-Parker after she lost her baby. Mary Jane confessed to Dr. Reandeau she had recently an itch to start smoking again. Professor Slattery (Earth-616) Professor of biochemistry, to which Peter Parker had to hand over his papers, but being late, he handed them secretly in the Spider-Man clothes. Slattery (Earth-616) Mr. Slattery used to attend Marina Caches' lectures. References Category:Empire State University Faculty